l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Soshi Tishi
Soshi Tishi was a Scorpion Clan samurai. He was the surprise choice of sensei Bayushi Hisa when Hisa, on his deathbed, named Tishi the heir to the sensei position at the Honor's Lesson Dojo. Way of the Samurai, p. 62 Youth Tishi was always amused by the little twists and turns that life always seems to make. Born into a shugenja family Tishi alway felt more comfortable in the ways of the sword, and did not seem concerned with his family's offense to his blasé attitude towards traditions. This began his rapid rise to become one of the most talented bushi the Bayushi school had seen in generations, and the most confident. Bayushi Hisa Tishi never once doubted that his prowess could fail him in his pursuit of his duty, and even his sensei's attempts to quell his enormous ego failed. Hisa had set him the task of preparing five unique kata for his gempukku ceremony, and much to Hisa's chargrin and silent pride Tishi performed exceptionally, and the five kata he created became a part of the basic curriculum at the dojo. As impressed with himself as he was, Tishi was still as shocked as the rest of the Scorpion Clan when Hisa, on his deathbed, named Tishi to be his successor. Sensei Oddly enough the public acclaim caused Tishi's famous arrogance to subside, and he took his duties as grandmaster very seriously. He attempted to instill the same confidence he had in his students, and he had proven to be a resourceful and worthy sensei. He of course, was not surprised. Oracle's Aid The Oracle of Earth Hiruma Osuno aided Tishi in his hunt for a maho-tsukai who had been plaguing the Soshi southern farmlands. As a reward for his aid Tishi would gift Osuno with a crystal mempo, but the Soshi delayed it for a time, as the travel to Osuno's residence was nearly suicidal, as the Twilight Mountains were plagued by Shadowlands creatures, restless gaki, or wandering beasts. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 21 Bayushi Kwanchai Bayushi Kwanchai, who was Bayushi Kaukatsu's nephew, was taken as a student in the dojo. The uncouth, rude samurai had little skill, and often started brawls with other students. Kwanchai was frequently berated for his clumsiness and stupidity. Tishi became tired and tasked him to deliver the gift to the Oracle, expected the ill-trained Kwanchai to die. Unexpectedly the young samurai arrived at the Tower of Vines in record time, with no dangerous encounter. He left the Tower and disappeared during three years. When Kwanchai returned, he had abandoned the teachings of Honor's Lesson Dojo, adopting the Dark Sword of the Bitter Lies unique style. The bushi had been taught by the hero and Failed Martyr Bayushi Tangen in his secluded hut in the Shinomen Mori. Other Students In 1157 his fellow Bayushi Kaukatsu put Tokagure Yasuko under his tutelage. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Otemi's Wedding In 1159 Tishi attended the wedding of Ikoma Otemi and Kaukatsu's student, Shosuro Yasuko. Kwanchai came perilously close to challenging the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi to an iaijutsu duel. Were it not for Tishi's intervention, the peaceful ceremony might have dissolved into violence. Conflicts with the Unicorn In 1159 the Soshi was hosting the Scorpion winter court. His student Bayushi Nokane had been tasked with a murder as his final test to pass his gempukku. The Unicorn had claimed the Great Crater pass was of their only use, and Tishi was managing to turn this, during a discussion with an Ide Diplomat and Doji Ijino. Tishi inclined his head to mark the target, and Nokane called the Doji apart, silently killing him. Tishi was quite frustrated that Nokane misunderstood him, as the Ide was the real obstacle to be removed. Way of the Samurai, p. 61 Imperial Historian In 1169 Tishi was named to the position of Imperial Historian. The History of an Empire (Tourney result) Tower of Fear account In 1170 Moshi Minami sent Tishi a complete report of the Battle of the Fallen Tower where the Jade Champion Kuni Daigo destroyed and cleansed the Tower of Fear. Preparations, Part II, by Lucas Twyman, Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, and Fred Wan Winter Court - 1170 Tishi attended the first Winter Court of Empress Iweko at Kyuden Bayushi in 1170-1171. In 1171 Tishi extended an invitation to the Keepers of the Elements to study at a secret library being constructed in the Scorpion lands and help them duplicate sacred writings for sharing and distribution throughout the empire. He also offered to take custody of the surviving scrolls from the destruction of Shinsei and Sumai Mura. War of Dark Fire part X, by Shawn Carman Hidden Moon Dojo Tishi came to Hidden Moon Dojo approximately once every six months, to secure certain scrolls for safe-keeping. The dojo was so secret that even few Scorpions knew of it. In several of his visits he was with Doji Yasuyo, who time ago had sudden and unexpectedly appeared at the dojo. The Scorpion would not permit she to leave the dojo alive, to maintain secrecy. Every time he returned Tishi expected to be told Yasuyo had been killed while she tried to escape. The Destroyer War, Part 8, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer In 1173 during the Destroyer War she told it would be the last time they met there, because an impending attack of the forces of Kali-Ma would destroy it. Tishi had no reports from the Scorpion intelligence about any possible assault. Yasuyo told the stories about her training by a kenku at Chikushudo, and her travelings between it and Ningen-do were true. In one of these travels she appeared at the dojo, and this day her sensei would return her to the Realm of Animals. Tishi was convinced about the gifted information and ordered the evacuation and retrieved his valuable scrolls. The Hidden Moon Dojo was razed to the ground by the Destroyers. Retirement Tishi retired to a monastery in Scorpion lands when the war ended. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 59 See also * Soshi Tishi/Meta External Links * Soshi Tishi (A Perfect Cut) * Soshi Tishi Exp (Words and Deeds) * Tishi Sensei (Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Scorpion Clan Members